Jeffrey Sinclair
Jeffrey Sinclair was the original Commander of Babylon 5. History Prior to Babylon 5 Early Life Jeffrey Sinclair was born on Mars in 2218. Members of his family had been fighter pilots dating all the way back to the Battle of Britain. He was close to his grandfather, whom he later credited with teaching him everything he knew about flying. His grandfather also explained to him the importance of ignoring propaganda and "focus on what he can see."Midnight on the Firing Line Before joining EarthForce in 2237, Sinclair attended a Jesuit school. He maintained his faith in God throughout his life. Early Career At the Academy he met Catherine Sakai with whom he started a relationship. After a year of living together, the two of them broke up. In 2240, Sinclair was promoted to fighter pilot. Less than a year later, Sinclair was promoted to squadron leader; due to his rapid rise through the ranks it was rumored that Sinclair was on the fast track to making Admiral. The Battle of the Line As squadron leader, Sinclair fought at the Battle of the Line, the last major battle in the Earth-Minbari War. During the course of the battle, his squadron was destroyed by the Minbari, and his fighter was badly damaged. In a last act of defiance, Sinclair attempted to ram one of the Minbari cruisers. When he awoke 24 hours later the war was over, the Minbari had surrendered. He wondered what happened to him in those missing 24 hours for many years, though he did not seriously question the theory that he had blacked out due to acceleration for nine years. The truth contained the real reason why the Minbari surrendered at the Line. Sinclair's ship had been disabled and brought aboard the Minbari capital ship containing the Grey Council. Sinclair was briefly tortured for information before the Grey Council used the triluminary on him, leading to a shocking discovery--Sinclair had a Minbari soul. During his interrogations by the Council, Sinclair saw Delenn, although he did not know her at that time. The Minbari used a telepath to suppress his memories of the entire event.In the Beginning...And the Sky Full of StarsPoints of Departure The Babylon Project When Babylon 5 went online in 2257, Sinclair was chosen to be in charge of the station, even though several others were in line in front of him. Sinclair was surprised when they informed him, as he was comparatively low ranked compared to many of the other candidates. He would learn later that he was specifically chosen at the behest of the Mimbari, who were the first to sign onto Babylon 5 but only on the condition they were allowed to choose the station commander.Signs and Portents He brought his friend Michael Garibaldi, a fellow native of Mars, on board as his security chief. Garibaldi had been "bounced from station to station" for a long time before Sinclair requested him, and many people were critical of the decision. The first year is relatively quiet, as many different races come to the station and sign on to the Project. Finally, the Vorlon Empire agrees to send an ambassador, which will mean all five of the major powers will have a voice on the Babylon 5 Security Council. When the Vorlon ambassador, Kosh Naranek, arrives at the station, Sinclair is supposed to meet him alone. He takes a transport tube that suddenly stalls on its way to meet the ambassador, and when he does get there he finds Kosh lying on the ground, seemingly attacked. He has Kosh taken to the IsoLab, but the Ambassador's encounter suit precludes any possibility of treatment. The Vorlon Empire specifically demands his suit not be opened, but Sinclair orders Dr. Benjamin Kyle to open it anyway and save Kosh. He orders Kyle not to report anything he sees about Kosh's physiology. Kyle learns that he has been poisoned, but needs to know the exact entry point. Sinclair asks the human telepath Lyta Alexander to scan Kosh's mind and figure out how he was poisoned. Lyta successfully sees the poison was administered through the hand--seemingly by Sinclair himself.The Gathering There is an uproar on the station as Sinclair flatly denies the charges. He is temporarily relieved of command. Ambassador G'Kar of the Narn Regime assembles the Security Council and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, voting to have Sinclair handed over to the Vorlons for trial. G'Kar had managed to blackmail Centauri Ambassador Londo Mollari in voting in favor of the motion. Lt. Cmdr. Laurel Takashima, acting in Sinclair's stead, votes against the resolution, and Delenn of the Minbari Federation abstains. G'Kar had contacts the Vorlons, however, and they vote in affirmation.The Gathering As the Vorlons sent a small fleet to force the handover, Sinclair and Garibaldi managed to learn that the frame up had been carried out through the use of a changeling net. The real culprits were a radical clan within the Minbari Warrior Caste called the Wind Swords, who had sent a lone assassin to frame Sinclair. When Sinclair discovers the assassin's identity, he demands to know the reason why, but the assassin only replies enigmatically "there is a hole in your mind" before triggering a bomb on his person. Sinclair manages to escape the blast and is exonerated of the charges against him--but the assassin's words prompt him to wonder for the first time about what really happened to him during the Battle of the Line.The Gathering Sinclair had been involved with Carolyn Sykes during this time, but they split up shortly after the incident with Kosh. Carolyn wanted Sinclair to resign and go into business with her, but that was not for him.The Parliament of Dreams At some time before the end of the year, Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova replaces Lt. Cmdr. Laurel Takashima. The Chief Medical Officer, Benjamin Kyle, is also recalled to Earth Dome to work with the President. Establishing the Peace As station commander, his decisions would often be met with criticism or hostility among the political factions back on Earth. On the eve of the Earth Alliance elections, the Narn attack and seize a small Centauri agricultural colony, Ragesh 3. Sinclair calls for an emergency session of the B5 Council and the League, hoping to impose sanctions against the Narn. However, the Earth Alliance does not want to commit themselves to possibly being involved with a conflict during the elections. Sinclair decides to personally lead a team of Starfuries to intercept a band of Raiders before they can attack a supply ship carrying colonists. He leaves Lt. Cmdr. Ivanova to act in his stead in the Council, and tells her to act as though he had not been able to tell her his orders from Earth. Sinclair's squadron easily dispatches the raiders and discovers a command and control ship. Once they board the vessel, they discover a Narn officer, as the Narn had been supplying weapons to the Raiders. The ship also intercepted transmissions from Ragesh 3 proving the attack was unprovoked, despite the claims of the Narn. Sinclair uses this evidence to compel G'Kar in getting the Regime to withdraw from the colony.Midnight on the Firing Line The new chief medical officer, Stephen Franklin, arrives soon after the elections. Franklin had known Sinclair previously.Soul Hunter When an unidentified alien ship tumbles out of hyperspace, headed for a collision with the station, Sinclair quickly grabs a Starfurry to try and grapple the ship, hopeful for a first contact situation. He is successful, and the sole being on the ship is taken to the Isolab for treatment. Delenn accompanies Sinclair to the medlab, where she recognizes the alien as a Soul Hunter and begs Sinclair get rid of him immediately. She explains who the Soul Hunters are and how the Minbarri abhor their practice. Many other aliens aboard either bar themselves inside their quarters or leave the station as soon as possible. Sinclair speaks to the Soul Hunter when he awakens, skeptical of his claim to be able to take a person's soul at death. He tells the Soul Hunter he will be kept in custody in the lab until his ship is repaired, then must go on his way. The Soul Hunter escapes, however, and kidnaps Delenn. A second member of his race then comes aboard, explaining the first has gone rogue. Sinclair locates Delenn, confronting the Soul Hunter, who warns Sinclair that Delenn is "satai" and the Minbari are using him. Sinclair kills the Soul Hunter by turning his own soul stealing machine on him. Afterwards, he forbids any Soul Hunter from commencing activities on B5, and turns over the Rogue's collection to Delenn.Soul Hunter Sinclair is charged with negotiating the Euphrates Treaty, which would settle a Narn-Centauri dispute in the Euphrates Sector. He is annoyed when Ambassador Londo Mollari consistently delays the negotiations. Londo finally admits to Sinclair that a woman whom he loves, Adira Tyree, is in trouble. Londo confesses that Adira's master Trakis has also stolen Londo's Purple files, which contain information that could bring the Centauri Republic to its knees. Sinclair agrees to help if Londo accepts his compromise in the Treaty, which Londo agrees to. They first go undercover to find Adira, but when that fails, Sinclair manages to trick G'Kar into helping them locate Trakis, Adira, and the files. The Euphrates Treaty is signed shortly thereafter.Born to the Purple On the second anniversary of Babylon 5 going online, ISN sent a reporter to interview Sinclair, though he was not happy about it. The day she arrived coincided with the arrival of Vance Hendricks and Nelson Drake, who smuggled aboard an ancient Ikkaran artifact. The device took over Drake, attacking Dr. Franklin and badly injuring him. Sinclair confronted Hendricks, who claimed he had no idea what was happening. Drake, assimilated into an Ikkaran warrior, lashed out according to the device's programming, killing several people on the station. Sinclair coordinated security teams from C&C. Once recovered, Franklin was able to learn about the device's purpose: it was designed to purify the Ikkaran race, but had worked too perfectly and killed everyone on the planet. When brute force failed to stop the organic warrior, Sinclair decides to lure the creature to an airlock by enraging it, forcing it to bring up Drake's memories a dead Ikkara. The device then separates itself from Drake. Afterwards, Garibaldi confronts Sinclair about being too gung-ho, too needing to play the hero. Sinclair admits he does not have an answer for Michael. Later on, he finally has his interview with reporter Mary Ann Cramer.Infection Earth Central decides Babylon 5 should host a week long festival celebrating the dominant belief systems of all the races aboard. Sinclair was tasked with demonstrating Earth's, and he had no idea at first how to carry this out. At the beginning of the week, Sinclair's old flame, Catherine Sakai, comes aboard. Garibaldi lets him know, and while at first he decides to avoid her, he soon sets out to meet her. He invites her to dinner at Fresh Air, and she reluctantly accepts, worried about them falling into old habits. They talk about old times, and how they get back together every two to three years only to break up again. They both admit they miss one another. Sinclair has to go directly from dinner to a Minbari Rebirth Ceremony. Catherine meets up with him the following day, and their passion reignites, leading them to sleep with one another. Catherine's job will keep her close, and they decide to try and make it work. On the last day of the festival, Sinclair arranges for Earth's demonstration--a long line of individuals representing each of Earth's hundreds of belief systems.The Parliament of Dreams Sinclair meets Psi Cop Alfred Bester for the first time when Bester and another Psi Cop come aboard in search of a rogue telepath named Jason Ironheart. Sinclair dislikes Bester, as do most of his crew, particularly because of Bester's condescending attitude (as well as his rough treatment of Talia Winters). Talia comes to him quietly and explains she and Jason were lovers when they were younger, and that he came to say good-bye. He agrees to meet with Ironheart without Bester, and Ironheart warms him that the Psi Corp modified his abilities to uncontrollable levels in their attempt for control. Jason asks Sinclair to let him leave, and Sinclair decides to do so. This causes a shootout involving Bester and his partner, the latter of whom is killed by Ironheart. Jason escapes, transforming into an energy being just outside the station. Sinclair insists to Bester that Talia not be reprimanded. Bester agrees, but warns Sinclair there will be repercussions. He also gives him a curious salute.Mind War Midway through the year, a string of vicious anti-alien attacks occur aboard the station. A Minbari poet named Shaal Mayan is seriously injured in Green Sector and a pair of minor Centauri nobles are assaulted in the Zen Garden. The attacks prompt G'Kar to nearly start a riot after he accuses Sinclair of dragging his feet in catching the obviously human perpetrators. Garibaldi's investigation quickly uncovers that Malcolm Biggs, a recent arrival, is a member of Homeguard, a radical xenophobic pro-Earth group. Sinclair decides to feign a personal disgust of aliens, allowing Biggs to believe he can be recruited. Sinclair and Ivanova play along, announcing to the Council and the League that the culprits have fled to Earth. Biggs reveals several of his associates, who have cutting edge body suits with personal cloaking fields. Biggs explains that their master plan is to assassinate the four major alien ambassadors in one night (G'kar, Mollari, Delenn, and Kosh) while other Home Guard operatives strike at embassies on Earth. As a test of loyalty, Sinclair is asked to murder an alien ambassador named Mila Shar. Sinclair refuses, and Garibaldi's security team descends on the location, arresting Biggs and all the others.The War Prayer Loyalty, Neutrality, and Defiance Two members of a clandestine operation on Earth, Knight One and Knight Two, manage to kidnap Sinclair while he is sleeping. They hook him up to a machine that allows Knight Two to see his thoughts, and subject Sinclair to a virtual reality program (projecting his thoughts into the projections). Knight Two torments Sinclair with images of his wingman, Mitchell, blaming him for Mitchell's death at the Line. Knight Two, not believing Sinclair's word that he cannot remember what happened during the Battle, accuses him of being a secret Minbari operative. Sinclair persists that he cannot remember, but the machine forces free memories that had been blocked by the Minbari. He finally remembers being captured and brought aboard the Minbari ship. He remembers seeing the Triluminary--and he remembers seeing Delenn there. Sinclair manages to break free from the machine, and in doing so he sends a feedback surge to Knight Two which scrambles his own memories. Sinclair escapes the quarters, but is delusional, believing he is back in the War. He takes a shot at a security officer before making his way to the Zocalo. Garibaldi manages to clear the place before his arrival, but Delenn insists on confronting him anyway. Sinclair remembers her from the dream, but manages to come to his senses before harming her. Later, she asks about his "delusions," but he he does not tell her about what he know remembers.And the Sky Full of Stars When Na'Toth brutally attacks a woman in customs (an alien arriving on a Minbari transport), shouting the name "Deathwalker," Sinclair investigates and discovers to his shock the woman is really Jha'dur, the Dilgar war criminal known by that name. Sinclair places Na'Toth under house arrest while he tries to learn how Jha'dur is not only alive but far younger than she should be. Senator Hidoshi contacts Sinclair, telling him that Jha'dur is to be sent to Earth quietly. Sinclair objects, arguing she should be turned over to the League of Non-Aligned Worlds for trial. EarthForce is adamant, however, as Jha'dur has apparently found a serum that halts the aging process and prevents disease. Word of Deathwalker's presence is leaked before she can be taken off the station, however, and the League insists on a vote at the Council. Knowing Earth cannot vote against a trial against the great Dilgar war criminal, Sinclair believes the vote will be two to two (as the Narn and the Centauri collaborated to different degrees with the Dilgar) with Kosh abstaining and the League breaking the vote. To his surprise, Lennier, acting for Delenn, votes against a trial. Lennier admits that Jha'dur was secretly hidden by a Minbari clan, the Wind Swords, and the Minbari Federation is too ashamed to admit it now. Sinclair avoids a violent resolution with the League when he discloses what Jha'dur has promised. The League agrees to allow her to return to Earth if the serum will be shared. Before leaving, Jha'dur explain to Sinclair that her serum works but requires a living sacrifice--billions will live forever after slaughtering billions more. However, as Jha'dur's ship leaves the station, a Vorlon ship jumps in and destroys it.Deathwalker An alien couple from the Children Of Time, Tharg and M'Ola, bring their son Shon to the station seeking medical treatment for him. However, while his condition is easily treatable, the treatment involves surgery, a practice forbidden by their people's religious beliefs. Dr. Stephen Franklin asks Sinclair to override the parents' wishes and let him operate anyway. Sinclair realizes his precarious situation: he either has to let a child die, or violate the neutrality of the station. Franklin points out that Sinclair has done this once, to save Ambassador Kosh. Tharg and M'Ola attempt to get one of the major powers to lean on Sinclair, but none of them wish to get involved (each for their own reasons). Sinclair speaks to Shon himself. He makes the hard decision to stand by the parents' wishes. Franklin commences the surgery anyway, angering Sinclair. However, the parents ritualistically kill their son after the operation. Franklin offers his resignation, but Sinclair refuses it.Believers President Luis Santiago, a major proponent of the Babylon Project, announces he wishes to visit the station as part of a planned tour. He will be delivering a new fighter compliment when he comes. The day before his arrival, an explosion goes off in one of the Cobra bays, leaving a worker, Nolan, critically injured. The explosion occurs just as Major Lianna Kemmer, the head of the President's Security Detail, arrives on the station. Kemmer insists on assuming command of the investigation into the explosion in place of Garibaldi. Sinclair realizes the two have a history, and after Garibaldi loses his temper with a petty thief, Sinclair confronts Michael about it. Garibaldi explains he was friends with Lianna's father, Frank, when she was a child. Frank was killed as a way of getting at Garibaldi, something Lianna has never forgiven him for. When it becomes clear the explosion was caused by a bomb, Lianna questions Nolan, who utters Garibaldi's name before dying. She insists Garibaldi be relieved until the investigation is over, a command Sinclair must reluctantly follow. When her aide Cutter discovers some incriminating evidence in Garibaldi's quarters, Garibaldi goes on the run. Sinclair tries to stall a station wide manhunt, knowing Michael is innocent and blasting Lianna as being colored by her bitterness. Lianna manages to assert her authority, however, by orders from Earth Dome. Garibaldi is finally captured, but convinces Lianna of his innocence. The culprits turn out to be Cutter and Nolan himself, both agents of Homeguard, and Cutter is stopped before he can detonate further bombs. The President's visit is a major success.Survivors When an accident in the docking bays leaves one worker dead and a Narn shuttle destroyed, the rest of the dock workers cried out over the harsh conditions they had been working in. Despite requests from Sinclair, the Senate had not allocated them any more funding for raises or to hire more workers. The leader of the Docker's Guild, Neeoma Connoly, organizes a "blue flu," a kind of illegal strike. Believing Earth will have to negotiate, she told Sinclair she refuses to put her people back to work without better conditions. The Ministry of Labor sends a representative, Orin Zento, to work out a settlement. Zento is unable to persuade them to go back to work. When the "blue flu" becomes an all out strike, Zento warns Sinclair that his troops must be ready to act in arresting the dock workers if necessary. After a final negotiation fails, Zento calls out the Rush Act, and has the Senate confirm it within the hour. Under the terms of the Act, Sinclair is empowered to use "any means necessary" to stop the strike. Sinclair reallocates part of the funding given to him for defense reasons to the dock workers (and grants amnesty to any of the workers involved with a riot). Senator Hidoshi, who had been in contact with Sinclair the entire time, congratulates Sinclair on his creative solution--and warns him that it could have potential repercussions for Sinclair in the future, particularly since Zento has powerful friends. During the strike, Londo and G'Kar continued their feud, as Londo had a G'Quan Eth he refused to hand over to G'Kar for an important religious ceremony, prompting G'Kar to have a Centauri statue stolen. Sinclair orders G'Kar to return the statue and confiscates the plant, arranging for G'Kar to have it. When G'Kar points out it is too late for the ceremony, Sinclair finds a means for him to carry it out anyway.By Any Means Necessary After a few weeks, Sinclair confides in Garibaldi what he now remembers about the Battle of the Line, asking Michael to quietly dig around and see what he can find. Meanwhile, the Raiders have been growing more bold, attacking more targets and being in close proximity to Babylon 5. The Raiders are somehow able to flee the area of their attacks before Sinclair can send any fighter wings. The latest attack, however, occurs significantly farther away from the station (and an attack on a freighter carrying nothing of real value). Sinclair sends Ivanova and a fighter wing, but soon after they leave he realizes they are being pulled away on a diversion. With the only ship leaving B5 anytime soon being a Centauri shuttle owned by a Lord Kiro, he decides to warn Kiro personally about a potential attack. He stumbles upon Kiro and Londo being held up by a Raider at gunpoint. The Raider drags Kiro to his own ship, threatening to burn his way out of the station if Sinclair does not let them leave. Sinclair authorizes him to leave, instructing Garibaldi to launch with Delta Wing to disable the shuttle. However, once in space, a Raider Battle Wagon jumps into B5 space, launching a wing of fighters to attack the station. Sinclair coordinates the battle from C&C. Caught between the station, Delta Wing, and Ivanova's squadron upon their return, the Raider fighters are wiped out. However, the Battle Wagon escapes with Lord Kiro. Afterwards, Sinclair calls in Londo and Kiro's aunt, Lady Ladira, and asks them what the Raiders were really after. Following this interview, Lady Ladira, who is also a seer, warns Sinclair about a vision she had upon her arrival of the station's destruction. She is able to allow him to see the vision, but concedes that it is only a possible future, one she hopes he can avoid.Signs and Portents Ivanova's rabbi, Rabbi Koslov, comes aboard the station to see how Susan is handling the death of her father. He asks Sinclair to allow her time off to sit shiva, which Sinclair agrees to (surprised that she has kept quiet about her father's death). After Susan works through some personal issues coping with the death, she does observe shiva. Sinclair joins her and Koslov in the ritual.TKO Delenn approaches Sinclair one day a few weeks later, asking him to have an honor guard ready for the arrival of a human named Aldous Gajic, a man she calls a "true seeker." Sinclair has never heard of him, but agrees to the request. He is amused when Gajic turns out to be a man seeking the Holy Grail. He explains to Delenn that such seekers are not usually taken seriously on Earth, something she says is regrettable. Despite his "quest," Gajic impresses Sinclair when he agrees to take in and rehabilitate a petty criminal named Jinxo. Meanwhile, Garibaldi is trying to crack an underworld ring lead by a man named Deuce, who is using some sort of creature to "brain wipe" innocent people. Dr. Franklin reports it may be a creature from Centauri space, a Na'ka'leen Feeder. Sinclair asks Ambassador Mollari, who is so terrified at the thought of a feeder aboard the station he immediately turns over all the information he has on the creatures. While the investigation continues, Jinxo literally runs into Sinclair, explaining that Gajic has been kidnapped by Deuce and is going to be given to the feeder (who Deuce has disguised as a Vorlon, complete with a fake encounter suit). Sinclair and Jinxo head to Deuce's lair, joined by Garibaldi and a security team. A firefight ensues, which results in both the feeder and Gajic being killed. Deuce and his cronies are taken into custody. Sinclair sees Jinxo (now determined to carry on Gajic's quest) off the station. He also explains the incident to Ambassador Kosh.Grail In the midst of civil unrest on Mars, EarthForce enters an embargo against weapon transports to the planet. They alert Sinclair, informing him that B5 is to take note of any weapon shipments that come through there. At the same time, Col. Ari Ben Zayn, an operative from EarthForce Internal Affairs, arrives with telepath Harriman Gray to investigate Sinclair and the command staff. They first conduct covert means, but soon reveal their mission to Sinclair and the others. Col. Zayn instructs them that they will all be expected to pass a "loyalty test" via a telepathic scan. Sinclair states upfront he will vouch for any member of his staff. He also promises Ivanova she will not have to submit to the scan. Zayn goes over every decision Sinclair has made all year. Zayn relieves Sinclair of command pending an investigation into Sinclair's loyalty, confining him to his quarters and insisting he will have to submit to a loyalty scan. Sinclair appeals to the Joint Chiefs, only to learn that they will not intervene because of political pressure over Mars and other matters. Garibaldi quickly gets to work investigating the two. He learns that Zayn has a personal vendetta against Sinclair, as Zayn was on the list for command of B5, only to be passed over by Sinclair. He also learns Zayn is friends with Alfred Bester, which Sinclair concludes is working some revenge. During his investigation, Sinclair manages to get Zayn to admit his bias (and his rage), prompting Harriman Gray to denounce the colonel. Clearly acting illegally now, the colonel is placed under arrest and Sinclair is reinstated.Eyes Voices From the Past and Future Shai Alyt Bramner, a great war leader of the Minbari during the Earth-Minbari War, died suddenly while on a diplomatic mission. His clan, the Star Riders, decided to honor their fallen leader by parading it back home, stopping in every sector along the way--one of these stops was to be Babylon 5. This marked the first time since the war Sinclair had seen one of their war cruisers (and Bramner had commanded one of the ships that destroyed most of his crew on the Line). The Minbari in charge of the action was Alyt Neroon, Bremner's executive officer, who initially had nothing but contempt for Sinclair and the other humans aboard the station. Sinclair put out a full honor guard to honor the fallen hero, though the presence of the body and Neroon opened up old wounds. Not long after the body was aboard and lying in state, it turned up missing. Sinclair charged Garibaldi with finding it immediately. While the search went on, Sinclair spoke to Delenn about the fallen war leader. She told him that Bramner had been a reluctant hero, and would never have wanted the parade that was being given him. He was also confronted in his quarters by Neroon, who suspected it would be the one place no one would look. While the search went on, Ivanova brought another matter to Sinclair's attention, that of a young woman named Alisa Beldon, who had just manifested telepathy. Alisa had briefly read Delenn's mind and she learned that it was the Ambassador who had stolen the body. Sinclair and Garibaldi confirmed this shortly afterwards. Delenn explains she was trying to honor Bramner's true last wishes. She feared what would happen if the knowledge became public, and now had to deal with the situation less than quietly, starting with forcing Neroon to apologize to Sinclair for his behavior. Sinclair offered to issue a statement honoring Bramner, a high honor among the Minbari. Neroon left with a newfound respect for Sinclair. Afterwards, Sinclair allows Alisa Beldon to leave for Minbar, to help serve as a means of communication between the two races.Legacies Later in the year, the station began to pick up strange readings from Epsilon 3, the planet B5 orbits. Sinclair first sent a few teams to survey the surface from near orbit, but these teams triggered a strange alien beacon. Sinclair asked Ivanova to keep investigating while he helped successfully negotiate a settlement to Sector 119 between the Centauri and the Minbari. After the negotiations were concluded, Sinclair attempted to get a quiet night's rest, only to have it interrupted by reports of massive civil disturbances on Mars. He is dismayed to see places he knew burn as riots ran rampant across the planet. He also beholds a vision of a strange, unknown alien appealing to him. After a missile fires on the survey team, Sinclair insists that he an Ivanova have to investigate the situation on the planet personally (especially since it is a potential first contact situation). Sinclair manages to pilot a shuttle into a fissure deep beneath the planet's surface, into a artificially constructed landing pad. They discover a massive alien machine, operated by a dying alien named Varn (the one who appeared to Sinclair in a vision). Varn asks them for help, warning them that the station is in great danger.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Sinclair and Ivanova return to the station with Varn just as the EAS Hyperion, commanded by Captain Ellis Pierce comes through the jumpgate. Varn is turned over to MedLab while Sinclair talks to Pierce. The Hyperion was ordered to come there to support the Earth Alliance's claim to the Great Machine. Sinclair tells off Pierce, telling him he has no use for his type of heavy handed diplomacy. He contacts Senator Hidoshi about Pierce's orders to assume control, but Hidoshi tells him that the President is too busy with Mars to deal with anything else. Ivanova warns Sinclair that the Station has picked up projections that the planet has begun a chain reaction that will result in its destruction--a destruction that will take the station with it. Still worrying about Mars, Sinclair speaks to Garibaldi about the situation, knowing Garibaldi's ex-girlfriend, Lise Hampton, is on Mars--and that he still loves her very much. Sinclair offers to try and learn something. He then asks Garibaldi to make sure Ivanova gets off the station should they need to evacuate. When Pierce defies Sinclair's orders to stay away from the planet, he threatens to fire on Pierce's ships should they attempt to land. An alien vessel suddenly arrives laying claim to the Great Machine, stating they have been searching for it for 500 years. Varn awakens in MedLab, speaking to Delenn and her old teacher, Draal (and then to Sinclair). He confirms the planet will explode without an operator. He begs Sinclair not to let the alien vessel take control of the Machine, arguing "it is for the future." When Delenn, Draal, and Londo Mollari take Varn on a shuttle towards the planet, the alien vessel opens fire on the station and the Hyperion. B5 and the Hyperion coordinate a counter attack, but the vessel nearly destroys them both before Draal, the new operator of the Great Machine, ends the conflict. He warns everyone to stay away from the planet, threatening deadly force to anyone who disobeys. The alien vessel defies the warning anyway, and is completely obliterated. The Hyperion leaves the system soon afterwards.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II A few weeks later, the station picks up strange tachyon emissions from Sector 14, an area three hours from Babylon 5 and the site where Babylon 4 disappeared. Soon afterwards, the lost station itself appears. Sinclair responds to a plea for help from the station. He assembles a large teams of volunteers to pilot ships in evacuating B4's skeleton crew. Sinclair, Garibaldi, and a handful of others first board the station to investigate before calling the rest of the rescue teams in. They meet Major Krantz, who had been in charge of overseeing the station's construction, who explains that inexplicably the station has become "unstuck" in time. The same phenomenon causes "time flashes," where someone can see an even in their own life forward or backward in time. Sinclair sees a vision of himself on B5 when it is under attack by an unknown enemy. Garibaldi is holding them back, but cannot do so for long. Major Krantz also introduces Sinclair to an alien named Zathras, who seems to recognize Sinclair at first, but then admits his mistake. Zathras admits that he is part of a team that has come to steal the station and move it through time to serve as a base of operations for "the side of light" in a great and terrible war. Sinclair, Garibaldi, and Krantz also behold a being Zathras calls The One, but they cannot identify the being, as he is wearing a space suit. As the tachyon emissions resurge, threatening to pull the station through time once more, the last of the crew begin to evacuate. Zathras is trapped by a fallen column. Sinclair tries to free him, but is unable. Zathras insists Sinclair leave without him, telling him that he has a destiny that he must fulfill. Sinclair and Garibaldi leave on the last shuttle, just before the station disappears again. Sinclair implements a quarantine of Sector 14.Babylon Squared In the Fall of 2258, a deranged serial killer named Karl Mueller is captured after murdering a pair of lurkers and a security officer on the station. Finding him guilty of the murders, Ombuds Wellington presented Sinclair with three options: send him to prison on Earth, keep him locked up in the brig forever, or mind wipe him. Sinclair checks with Earth Central, and they refuse to pay for the prisoner's transport off station. Garibaldi insists they do not have the resources to keep him locked up forever. Sinclair thus authorizes the mind wipe, resulting in a sentence of "death of personality." Mueller temporarily escapes custody but is killed by Dr. Laura Rosen in down below. At the same time, Sinclair also learns of a disturbance at a bar called the Darkstar, and is surprised when Ambassador Mollari and Lennier turn out to be the cause of the disturbance. He questions them privately, and Lennier accepts full responsibility for what happened. While suspecting otherwise, Sinclair chooses to say nothing. While unable to charge them with anything per diplomatic immunity, he does insist they pay for the damages.The Quality of Mercy The End of the Beginning By December of 2258, the Narn Regime was on the move against the Centauri again, this time making aggressive moves in Quadrant 37. Sinclair was unable to mediate the dispute in the Council. He approaches G'Kar privately, accusing the Narns of "overcompensating" following their revolution against the Centauri. He also tells G'Kar he believes they are all standing at a crossroads and is worried about what is coming. He seems to reach G'Kar momentarily, though the Ambassador insists that his people are just doing what they must. After being together again for most of the year, Sinclair proposes to Catherine on New Year's Eve, which she immediately accepts. They announce their engagement at Fresh Air Restaurant to Garibaldi and Ivanova, asking them to be Best Man and Maid of Honor, which they both joyfully accept. Garibaldi is alerted during the dinner that several suspects he had brought in while investigating the death of an informant from Down Below are missing from the brig. Garibaldi worries that they may be Black Ops agents, as the PPGs he removed off them had no serial numbers--and now they're mysteriously gone from the brig. Garibaldi resumes his investigation--and quickly goes missing. While Sinclair and Ivanova coordinate a search, Ambassador Delenn comes to the commander in his quarters. She shows him a Triluminary, and he recognizes it from his capture at the Battle of the Line. He admits he remembers being taken aboard a Minbari vessel, but his memories are fragmented. Delenn offers to explain what happened and tell him much more--though she puts both their lives at risk by doing so. When Sinclair explains Garibaldi is missing, she tells him to come to her when he can (but not to delay too long, as her time is now limited). Garibaldi is found, having been shot in the back and seriously injured. Before he passes out in MedLab, Garibaldi tells Sinclair that President Luis Santiago is going to be assassinated at the transfer station over Io. Sinclair rushes to C&C, trying to get the message out, but B5's efforts are too late. Sinclair, Ivanova, and many others watch a live feed of EarthForce One exploding over Io. As Garibaldi goes into surgery, Sinclair orders Garibaldi's Aide to locate the suspects Garibaldi had detained. The Aide kills all three suspects, allegedly in self defense. He also sends a message to Earth Central, telling them about alleged assassination plot. The Senator whom he speaks to doubts the story, and orders him to stay quiet to avoid starting a panic. Frustrated with Earth Central and worried about Michael, Sinclair goes to a bar off duty and watches an ISN replay of the Vice President being sworn in as President of the Earth Alliance. Kosh appears to Sinclair in the bar, reminding him that he was supposed to meet with Delenn. Sinclair rushes to her quarters, only to find that he is too late. She has entered into some sort of chrysalis. Lennier explains that she is changing, but admits he does not know what the metamorphosis will be. As the year comes to an end, Sinclair reflects on all the changes it has brought, comforted by Catherine in his quarters.Chrysalis After Babylon 5 A few days into 2259, Cmdr. Sinclair is recalled to Earth. About a week later, it is announced that he is being reassigned as the Earth Alliance ambassador on Minbar. When he arrives, he is finally told the full story about his capture at the Battle of the Line. The Minbari learned during their questioning of him that he had a Minbari soul.Points of Departure Sinclair also learns about the coming of Shadows. He becomes the leader of the Rangers, earning the nickname "Ranger One." This position allows him to swell the ranks of the Rangers with humans, all of whom are trained on Minbar to fight in the great war the Minbari have been predicting for 1000 years. All of this Sinclair keeps secret from the President. He eventually sends word to Garibaldi about his new position, cautioning him to "watch out for shadows." He also sends a message to Delenn, at that time disgraced by the Grey Council.The Coming of Shadows The Closed Circle In 2260, he traveled back in time 1000 years on board Babylon 4 and became the Minbari religious icon Valen. As Valen As Valen he led the Minbari to victory against the Shadows, forged the Grey Council, formed the Rangers, and prophecised 1000 years of peace. It is assumed he took a wife during this time as it is known he had children. His death is shrouded in mystery and his body never found, echoing the death of John Sheridan. References Appearances * TV Movies (2) * Babylon 5 (25 episodes) Sinclair, Jeffrey Sinclair, Jeffrey Sinclair, Jeffrey